warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oatclaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Oatpaw |warrior=Oatclaw |mate=Featherpelt |daughters=Songpaw, Whistlepaw |son=Flutterpaw |mentor=Leaftail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dovewing's Silence, ''A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown}} Oatclaw is a pale brown tabby tom. Oatclaw is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Oatpaw was mentored by Leaftail. He was nearly killed going against orders by fighting against the stoats. He later gained his warrior name, Oatclaw. He aided in fighting against Darktail’s rogues, becoming badly injured. He rested at ThunderClan until he was well enough to return to WindClan. He had three kits with Featherpelt, named Songpaw, Whistlepaw and Flutterpaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : He is a warrior and has received the name Oatclaw. Thunder and Shadow :He is seen along with Emberfoot, Furzepelt, and Onestar, fighting for his life against Darktail's rogues. Bramblestar then throws Oatclaw's opponent off, he then scrambles to his paws to help Rosepetal fight a white she-cat. When Darktail yowls for everyone to stop fighting, he is mentioned to be letting go of his opponent with Rosepetal. When Jayfeather looks at his wounds, he is described to have deep cuts along his flanks. Alderpaw is then called over and treats his wounds with the remaining cobweb, quickly dressing it. When Furzepelt dies, he lifts his head, eyes wide with shock. The tom then staggers over to Onestar, who loses a life. :Oatclaw travels with his Clanmates back to ThunderClan's camp, as he and Emberfoot are too injured to return back home. Onestar initially is against it, but concedes when Jayfeather comments Oatclaw might bleed to death. Alderpaw asks how many lives Onestar has left, and the tom says he doesn't know. Once back at camp, Alderpaw and Jayfeather wash more herb pulp into his wounds. Oatclaw rests in a nest beside Briarlight, and is offered prey for when he wakes. He and Oatclaw stay in ThunderClan's care for a few more days, as they are unfit to travel. The pair return to their camp once they recover. At the next Gathering, Oatclaw supports his Clanmates, meowing that ShadowClan has forgotten how to be a Clan. Shattered Sky :Oatclaw is on a patrol with Featherpelt and Gorsetail, and eyes Bramblestar and his patrol warily. He flanks the ThunderClan cats after Gorsetail allows them to come to WindClan's camp, and is sent ahead to warn Onestar. Later, Oatclaw is on another patrol and catches Alderheart and Mothwing on WindClan territory. Alderheart reassures they are just going to RiverClan, but Oatclaw's fur remains bristling, revealing his suspicion. Darkest Night : River of Fire : The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : He has three kits with Featherpelt; Songkit, Whistlekit and Flutterkit. The Silent Thaw : His kits have become apprentices. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Onestar calls a Clan meeting, and all of the apprentices scramble out of the den and plop themselves into heap. Crowfeather thinks Hootpaw probably told them about the white creature in the tunnel entrance he saw the day before, and guesses from their wide eyes and excited looks they are expecting momentous news. Oatpaw, who wasn't with the patrol the day before, looks just as thrilled as the rest. Oatpaw is later seen cleaning out Whiskernose's nest. Featherpaw practices battle training with Oatpaw. She puts more speed and strength into her blows and knocks Oatpaw to the ground, then leaps on top of him with a yowl of triumph. :The apprentices are ordered to stay out of the attack on the stoats, however, they disobey and join anyway. Oatpaw peers at the stoats, saying it doesn't look like it'll be that hard, and they look kind of cute. The stoats trap the apprentices and Oatpaw nervously strikes out with one of his battle moves, the the stoats are too fast and vicious. The stoats retreat, and Oatpaw leaps up and down with excitement, yowling they won. Bramblestar's Storm : He is a WindClan apprentice, and his mentor is Leaftail. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Bramblestar and Squirrelflight wait at WindClan's border, and they spot Slightfoot, Oatclaw and Larkwing. Bramblestar calls to them, and they agree to take them to Harestar. Oatclaw and Larkwing pad close to their flanks, and Squirrelflight snaps at them. When Bramblestar agrees to let WindClan hunt on ThunderClan's portion of the moorland. Oatclaw wonders what Tigerstar would think if he found out, and Bramblestar shares his worries. He later participates in the battle against the Sisters. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *In an earlier draft of the allegiances for ''The Apprentice's Quest, he and Fernstripe were mates and their kits were Smokehaze and Brindlewing. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Featherpelt: Daughters: :Songpaw: :Whistlepaw: Son: :Flutterpaw: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Haferkrallefi:Oatclawfr:Oatclawru:Овсяник Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Minor characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters